


Kagome In Wonderland

by Gypsyn



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Alice!Kagome, F/M, May add more later? - Freeform, White Rabbit!Inuyasha, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 14:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gypsyn/pseuds/Gypsyn
Summary: “God damn, I’m late.”Kagome looked up suddenly in surprise at the voice from her position lying beneath the tree, Her drowsiness forgotten.At what she saw she blinked and rubbed her eyes, convinced her mind was playing tricks on her.There standing a few yards away from her, just at the edge of the forest, was a man in a red and white suit with long white hair and dog ears, inspecting a pocket watch in a clawed hand. But before she could get a much better look at the strange young man he started to walk briskly away into the trees just beyond the meadow.Somehow, watching him go, Kagome had an overpowering urge to follow.





	Kagome In Wonderland

“God damn, I’m late.”

Kagome looked up suddenly in surprise at the voice from her position lying beneath the tree, Her drowsiness forgotten.

At what she saw she blinked and rubbed her eyes, convinced her mind was playing tricks on her.

There standing a few yards away from her, just at the edge of the forest, was a man in a red and white suit with long white hair and dog ears, inspecting a pocket watch in a clawed hand. But before she could get a much better look at the strange young man he started to walk briskly away into the trees just beyond the meadow.

Somehow, watching him go, Kagome had an overpowering urge to follow. The girl sat up and quickly got to her feet, bolting after him without a second thought.

She crossed the field in a matter of seconds but couldn’t quite catch up. She could only catch glimpses of his long white hair just disappearing behind the trees ahead of her. She ran as fast as she could, wondering at the craziness of her actions, chasing a strange man through the woods.

And then all at once, she had entered a clearing and found him standing on the lip of a wooden structure in the middle of a small field. She came closer, panting, and realized with a start that he was, in fact, standing on a well.

The man was staring down at the pocket watch in his hand and then looked over, focusing his eyes and ears intently on her. She looked back but barely caught the color of his golden eyes as she approached before he moved again. To her surprise, he just turned back to the well and let himself drop inside.

Kagome cried out in worry and shock, flinging herself against the wood to see if he was okay and to her surprise, she just caught the flash of a blue light and then nothing. The well was empty.

Kagome stared at the light in perplexion and contemplated her next move. Should she give up the chase and go home? Or should she try jumping in after him?

The irrational worry that if she took too long deciding then he would get away from her sealed her decision and she climbed onto the lip of the well and hopped in after him.

A blue light engulfed her immediately as she fell and she looked around, feeling surprised at just how familiar the sensation was.

When the light finally faded, Kagome gently touched down on the bottom of the well and looked around confused at its walls. When she looked up she was briefly met with the face of the young man from before. But just as their eyes met, he once again turned away from her and left.

Kagome couldn’t climb out of the well fast enough. And once her head popped out she caught sight of his form growing smaller as he walked into the woods again.

It appeared that she hadn’t really gone anywhere. She was still in the same old woods as before. Even all the trees looked the same.

“H-Hey! wait up!” she called out after him, struggling to pull herself up over the edge. But he ignored her.

The girl frowned and pulled one leg and then another up over the edge, tumbling onto the grass and smearing dirt and grass against the apron of her dress. She barely had her feet on the ground again before she was picking back up the chase, running after him. This time she managed to catch up to him. 

As she reached his side, he spared her a stern glance but kept his quick pace.

She was breathing hard but still opened her mouth to ask if they had ever met before when he cut her off.

“You’re late wench.”

She looked taken aback still panting.

“I-I’m sorry?” she managed, feeling confused. "What exactly am I late to?“

"Your meeting with the Queen stupid. Now pick up the pace, I ain’t got all day.”

Her temper sparked a little at his language and she stopped in her tracks, letting him get ahead of her.

After he realized she had stopped, he stopped too and looked back at her in clear irritation.

“Well NOW I don’t care if I know you or not!” she snapped at him angrily. “I didn’t follow after you just so you could insult me, I’m going back!”

He raised an eyebrow at her and flashed her a fanged smirk.

“It’s too late for that. You followed me here all on your own and now the path back is gone,” he informed her, crossing his arms over his chest with finality. "You can only go forward.“

"Whatever,” Kagome replied coldly, twirling on her heel and marching back the way they had come. “I can’t believe I followed you all the way out here just so you could be a jerk to me.”

The dog-eared man made a sound of exasperation and growled. “Woman! I just told you It’s no good! Where the hell are you going?!”

“Back,” she repeated stubbornly. “To my home.”

“Stupid girl! If you just blow off The Queen when you’re already late she’s gonna have you executed!”

“Like I care about you or your Queen,” she replied, walking back into the clearing where the well had been.

But as she looked around she saw no well or even any sign of one. It was just a grassy hill. Kagome stared at the clearing in surprise. She looked all around. Even the trees and rocks seemed to have moved. She was SURE this had been the clearing with the well at the center. She hadn’t walked THAT far.

“Believe me now?” the dog-eared man asked snidely. “Your only choice now is to follow me to see The Queen.”

In retrospect, it would have been better for the man if he hadn’t provoked her. Kagome’s rebellious nature mixed with her irritation at the stranger’s jabs and momentarily overturned her worries. At that moment, Kagome was just determined to spoil his plans for her any way she could.

The girl took on a thoughtful look and turned to her left. There was another path, one she hadn’t noticed before.

She’d run down a path to get here. Surely if she followed the path she would find her way back. Or at least somewhere where she could get directions.

Plan set, the girl smiled and traipsed toward the path, reveling in the sound of irritation the rude man behind her made.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going NOW?!” he demanded, following after her.

“I told you already, home.”

“Woman!”

“It’s Kagome,” she corrected shortly

“It’s gonna be BITCH if you don’t damn well do what you’re supposed to and follow me to the Queen!” he snapped.

“Quite frankly, I have no desire to meet any Queens today so you’ll just have to go back home and tell her I’m not coming,” she sassed readily.

"You little brat! FINE see if I care what happens to you then!” he shouted at her as she marched on. 

But after awhile, she heard a faint groan of annoyance and then the begrudging footsteps of the strange man as he followed after her. As he got close she heard him faintly grumble “If you weren’t the Queen’s goddamn guest I’d drag you there over my shoulder wench.”

Kagome snorted and ignored the man as she continued on through the forest.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of an old project I’ve played with here and I’m not sure how far I want to take it so feedback is very welcome. I’m positive it’s been done before but I still had fun with it.
> 
> \---  
> You can also find me on FF.Net here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3783208/Gypsyn  
> -  
> I'm on Tumblr here: https://gypsin.tumblr.com/  
> and here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/punapurreciator (if you want my Miraculous Ladybug blog)  
> -  
> My Deviantart page is here: https://gypsyn13.deviantart.com/


End file.
